A Chaotic Love
by Eliza Song
Summary: Loki and Sigyn are planning to rule Earth but what happens when something they created might cause the plans to hold? Don't own anything except my OC Sigyn.
1. Chapter 1

"That… was…. Amazing. As usual." Sigyn panted curling up to Loki putting her head on his chest while he stroked her arm soothing her to sleep along with his heartbeat. "It was wasn't, my dear wife." Loki smiled at her. Loki and Sigyn had only been on Midgard for a few weeks but they were the best weeks of their lives filled with planning of taking over Midgard and that was usually followed by a few rounds of sex. This was one of those times. He lost her after a few years of their marriage but really she fell into the abyss and went to the outer realms. She was the first person he saw when he fell into the abyss they were so happy to be reunited once more. Little did they know that round had a big impact on their lives and future kingdom. 


	2. How it all changed

**A/N Hello people. Sorry it is taking so long to update but working on school plus I have been sick recently. So here is a sorry gift**

* * *

Chapter 1. How it all changed

_How could this happen? Of course I know how it happened. _Sigyn thought she paced back and form in her and Loki's room while he was working on the Tesseract. _I need to tell him. NO I have to tell him. He will find out eventually. I'm going to tell him now._

She walked out of the room towards the science lab where all manner of people were working towards their plan to take over Midgard. She found Loki observing everyone from the possibly the highest point in the room. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his torsos.

"Hello handsome" She whispered into his ear, she was shorter than him so she was on her toes, he turned around and kissed her. "Hhhmmm" she moaned "What did I do to deserve that?" She asked

"Just because you are the most beautiful person in all of the universe" He smirked. Sigyn laughed. Then she realised what she was here for.

"Loki, can we talk. Alone" She asked him.

"Of course my most beautiful flower." She led him back to their room and she sat themselves on their bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Loki asked her feeling slightly nervous

"You know how every King needs his Queen?"

"Of course I do and I have you" Loki said stroking her long brown hair.

"And every queen needs to produce an heir to her husband's throne" _Now or never Sigyn. Now or Never"_

"If you can't have children I don."

"I'm pregnant" She interrupted. Loki looked at her with awe on his face. _He's upset. He didn't want a child in the mists of out planning._

Loki hugged her and breathed a sigh of relieve. "Are you sure?" He said after a few minutes of just hugging her

"Positive." But she still didn't know how he felt "Are you happy? With this?" She asked

He looked at her with a smile on his face "Of course I'm happy. By the time we have this baby," He placed his hands on her abdomen "They will have Earth at their fingertips. And they will have the most amazing parents ever" Sigyn smiled as did Loki. He was right by the time this baby will come into the world they will have Earth at their fingertips, kneeling before them and the baby will have the most amazing parents.


	3. Meeting the Avengers- part 1

Chapter 2. Meeting the Avengers Part 1

Three months later and Sigyn feels like a balloon (Whatever that is). The baby is growing stronger every passing day that goes by. Sigyn was sleeping in head bed facing away from Loki, a natural habit of hers during the night, dreaming about their future with their child. But was pulled from the dreams early when she felt someone kissing her neck, she yawned and turned towards the one face that she loved waking up to in the morning.

"Good morning, my queen" Loki had his most famous smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes that said they were going to cause some mischief.

"Morning, my most handsome king." She replied. Loki then leaned down to capture her lips Sigyn smiled and met him halfway. Just as things were starting to get interesting there was a knock at the door. Loki groaned and got up Sigyn decided to stay there and just smile at Loki's butt through his boxer shorts, A/N Sorry just couldn't resist a shirtless Loki, Loki swung to door open to Agent Barton.

"What is it?" Loki asked him, with a slightly angry tone, not even a bit modest about his attire.

"You need to come down here sir, we have an issue." Barton replied with no emotion

Loki sighed "I'll be right out," He turned and walked over to Sigyn's side of the bed while he was walking he put his armour on using his magic. He kneeled down beside her "I will be right back, my daring," he gave her a quick kiss and then moved his lips to her abdomen and laid a kiss there too "See you soon baby" and with that he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Sigyn snuggled back into the blankets and thought she could get a few more minutes sleep.

"Sigyn….. Sigyn wake up sweetheart" She heard Loki say "Wake up my darling"

Sigyn rubbed her eyes "I'm up, I'm up. What is it?" She asked him

"How do you feel about getting out of this dusty, old hideout and come to a party with me?" Loki said.

"What's the catch?" She answered back with a smirk on her face

"We need to get something to stabilize the tesseract but who says we get have little fun while we are there?"

"Alright. I'll go I need some fresh air. You know being in here is bad for the baby?" She said

"And yet they were conceived in this very bed" Loki smirked "What a night that was." Loki was leaning close to her but just as they were millimeters away he pulled back "Get that lovely green dress of yours that you wore to my mother's birthday feast" He said

"Alright, I will be right down" Sigyn replied and got up to have a shower. She felt Loki's eyes on her as she sauntered to their bathroom. She turned to face him in the door frame and saw how he had a pout on that handsome face of his "Oh, come on then" Loki leaped up and rushed to her side then she pulled him inside the bathroom while Loki closed the door behind him.


End file.
